The One I Love
by tvdaddicted
Summary: After being away for two years, Gabrielle returns to Mystic Falls to finish her senior year. Everything has changed since she last remembers, so how will she cope with being thrown into the supernatural world? ***Doesn't follow the story lines exactly***
1. Chapter 1

I looked at the school that stood before me. Never would I have ever thought I would be going back to Mystic Falls High. I had attended this school for most of freshman year, until my parents decided that it would be best for me to go to an all girls boarding school in England. Now it was my senior year and here I was, back in my home town.

I brushed my hair over my shoulder and let out a long sigh. I don't know why but I sure was nervous. Not keeping in touch with anyone wasn't a smart idea, especially since I was a new student; kinda._ Well it wasn't my fault, I tried my hardest keeping up with Matt but he was too busy for me same goes to Care. _I pulled my bag closer to my body,and made my way to the main office.

"Hi. I'm Gabrielle Markos. I'm new." I looked over the desk to find an older woman writing something down. She put her pen down and looked up at me.

"Ah yes, Gabrielle. I have your papers right here. There are a few things you need to fill out. Your schedule is on top. I hope you enjoy our school, and have a nice first day, if you anything, please feel free to stop by." She smiled up at me.

"Thank you." I smiled back. I took the papers from her hands and went to search for my locker. Classes had already started, so the halls were empty and quiet which was good. I didn't want to awkwardly search for my locker in front of people. There was nothing worse than starting a new school, even though I grew up with these kids, they were strangers to me now.

Sighing, I opened up my locker just to realize I didn't have anything to put away. I looked at my schedule to see what I had first period, well second, since first period was just about over.

"AP History with Alaric Saltzman." I smiled to myself. History was my favorite subject so I did not have a problem with that.

The bell soon rang and it was off to history for me. I walked into the class to see the teacher; who was very fit, may I add. Mr. Saltzman I assumed.

"Um. Hi, I'm Gabrielle Markos."

"Ah, Yes Gabrielle. They told us you'd be coming." He turned around and smiled, "I'm Mr. Saltzman. The history teacher. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand for me to shake which I gladly did.

"Please call me Gabby." I smiled politely

"Well Gabby, you can take a seat anywhere you'd like. I'll get you your assignments and textbook after class." he said walking over to his desk.

I thanked him and made my way to the back of the class, there was no way I was sitting up front.

Soon enough students filed into the class one by one. I didn't pay much attention to anyone. I didn't really care to be honest, I was just here to finish high school. The second bell rang and class had finally begun.

"Good morning class. I'd like to introduce our new student. Gabrielle Markos. Gabby please stand up." He held his arm out in my direction motioning me to stand. I felt my cheeks heat up, god this was horrid, I hated being the center of attention and standing in-front of a large group of people was not something that pleased me. Slowly I stood from my seat and awkwardly waved at everyone, quickly sitting down again. _That was so unnecessary._

Finally, the bell rang and I shot out of my seat. I collected my books from Mr. Saltzman and left the class, only to walk into a hard chest, making my books and papers fall to the ground.

"Bloody fuck." I cursed and bent down to pick up my mess.

"Gabby. Hey"

I looked up from the ground to see Tyler Lockwood standing there.

"Tyler?" I asked, even though I knew very well it was him. Before I could even register what was happening, I was engulfed into a hug.

"I missed you." He muttered into my hair.

"I- I cant believe it." I managed to say.

Tyler and I dated for a year and a half. I've known him since kindergarten, we had been best friends since first grade,and finally a couple in the eighth I was head over heals for him, he was my first for pretty much everything. My first boyfriend, my first kiss, I even lost my virginity to him. We broke up in the middle of freshman year. I hated him for a while but got over it before I had left, but I never tried contacting him.

"What are you doing back here?" he asked pulling out of the hug.

"I- uh my parents thought I should finish high school at home." I breathed out.

"Its good to have you back Brilly." he smiled, my stomach fluttered at the old nickname.

"Good to be back." I smiled back slightly

"Well, I have to get to class, we should catch up." he patted my shoulder and walked on.

I sighed, god he was even hotter than I remembered, and that was not good. I picked up the rest of my things and rushed to my next class.

'''''''''''

The day ended so I decided to go to the Grill for something to eat. I was completely starving, school lunches were not enough for a growing girl.

I was sitting at the table looking at the menu, when I suddenly felt a presence at the table. I looked over the menu to find Tyler sitting across from me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"I told you, we needed to catch up and I figured this is where you'd be." he smiled

I let out a soft laugh. Of course he did. I always went to the Grill after school, ever since the seventh grade.

"Well, you figured right. Now Mr. Lockwood, what has been going on with you?" I asked smiling

He then filled me in on everything that was happening in his life and what had happened the last two years I was away for. His father, him and Caroline I felt a little hurt when he mentioned him dating Caroline but I brushed it off quickly. During this time I had ordered and received my food.

"Tyler, I am so sorry I wasn't there for you when your dad passed." I put my hand over his. I knew his dad was an asshole, but he was still his father and he was like a father to me growing up.

"It's fine. He was an asshole. It wasn't that hard for me."

"Ty I-"

"Gabby. Seriously." He cut me off, "Anyways, how are you? What was England like?" He asked changing the subject.

"It was wonderful, the best two years of my life." I smiled brightly. "If it was my choice, I wouldn't have came back to me honest" I admitted.

"Ouch Brilly." He put his hand over his chest, pretending his feelings were hurt.

"Oh stop, you know I love you" I laughed

"I know. I know" He laughed back stealing one of my fries.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't go home until 11 last night. Tyler and I stayed at the Grill catching up and playing pool. It was nice to hang out with him. I never realized how much I had actually missed him. I also ran into Matt, which was awkward and nice at the same time.

_-oOooOooOOO-_

"I totally beat you!" I exclaimed, Tyler and I just played a game of pool and I beat him, obviously. But he was trying to say he won.

"No you didn't! I won. Now stop crying." he laughed.

"You are such a sore loser, Lockwood." I poked his chest, we sat down and ordered more drinks.

"So what is everyone up to these days?" I asked playing with a straw wrapper.

"Well, Matt works here, I don't know if you remember him though." he teased

I rolled my eyes, "Of course I do, we were the three amigos! Matty, TyTy and Brills!" I laughed out

"You know I tried keeping in touch with them but they forgot about me, Matty and Care." I told him.

"They didn't forget about you, it was probably hard with the time differences and stuff. But I wouldn't know because you didn't try keeping in touch with me." He accused me, pointing a finger at me.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just felt awkward with you. I mean you dumped me. I hated you and we just barely became friends when I left." I admitted, smiling shyly. He let out a laugh.

"I know, we didn't really leave off on good terms."

Just then Matt cam over with our drinks. I smiled at him thankfully for interrupting our conversation. Our break up was something I did not want to go on about.

"Thanks Matty." I smiled and took a sip of the lemonade I ordered.

"No problem Ma'- Gabs?" He asked once he figured out who I was.

"Yes." I laughed awkwardly

"Wow, how are you. I heard you were back but I didn't think it was true! I barely even recognized you!" He bent down to hug me, he has changed alot in the past few years. His hair was lighter and his build was bigger. Time has done him good.

"I know, sorry. I should've told you." I smiled slightly

"We need to catch up soon. I really have missed you." he smiled

"Yeah, I missed you too." I responded and then he left. Wow that was a little awkward. I wonder if he was still with Elena. They were the "It" couple. I scrunched my nose up at the thought of Elena. That was someone I did not want to run into.

"Well, tomorrows homecoming. You should go." Tyler pulled me out of my thoughts,

"Homecoming? Oh yes, I would love to go! We didn't have dances at the boarding school. It was an all girls school you know. Why my parents sent me there I do not know." I rolled my eyes playfully, and got a laugh out of Tyler.

"So you didn't make any guy friends while you were in England?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

"I mean I did, but only when I went into London. I barely got to hang out with anyone there. The girls were class A bitches. God I wanted strangle them and their accents." I held up my curled fist to show emphasis.

"Wow, you act like going to London is something casual." he said in disbelief.

"It was. For me, I went at least three times a month. We got to go out on weekends. I usually went to parks in London or out to eat. I mean living in a house full of girls was a pain so I did want time to myself." I smiled thinking of London. I really did love it there. I was planning on moving into a flat there once I graduated.

"Wow. Look at you. ." I rolled my eyes at him and laughed

"You are such a loser." I shoved him lightly.

"So have you met any British men?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows

"Like dated any?" He nodded

"No, I haven't." I admitted, embarrassed.

"Aw. Brilly, my innocent little girl." he teased.

"Tyler, you and I both know I am not that innocent." I told him trying to look serious.

"I know, I know." he winked and I blushed

"So is Matty still with Elena?" I asked scowling. He laughed, it was no secret that I didn't like her.

" No, they broke up after her parents, ya know." He then went into the story of her and the Salvatores. I didn't know who they were but God bless their souls. Elena was nothing but drama. Ugh.

Finally the night came to end and Tyler and I went our separate ways and now here I was, trying to find a dress to homecoming.

-_ooOOOOOoO-_

I woke up at around 10 and went downstairs to get some food. To my surprise my mother was in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Mom, I need something for homecoming. Can you take me shopping?" I asked while pouring a bowl of cereal.

"I can't today honey, I have to be at work by noon. Here's some money though." she handed me her credit card and kissed my forehead.

"Alright, Have a nice day at work" I couldn't even smile. My first week of being home and shes off working. I sighed and finished my cereal and got ready to go dress shopping.

Two hours. It took me two hours to find a dress I actually liked. It was very sparkly and very pink. (Picture on the side because I can't describe it for my life.) Now I was at the Grill getting some lunch.

As I was sitting at a booth eating my burger, my phone rang. I looked down to see Tylers name on the caller ID.

"TyTy, Whats up?" I asked popping a fry into my mouth.

"Hey Brills, the home coming dance was cancelled." he told me nonchalantly.

"What? Why, I just got my dress." I asked disappointed, I just spent two hours looking for my dress.

"The gym was flooded. But don't worry, I moved the party to my house." I could practically hear him smiling over the phone, well if it was possible.

"Kegs and beer pong for homecoming, that's.. different." I laughed as I signaled the waiter for a check.

"Yeah I know, but it works." he laughed back, " but hey I have to go."

"Yeah, Alright. Bye." I hung up the phone and payed, leaving a fair tip, I made my way out and back home.

By the time I got home it was only three so I decided to jump in the shower, I washed up in there then got out. I needed my hair to air dry so I got dressed and popped a movie into my DVD player and chilled out til it was time for me to get ready.

Eight o' Clock came by and I was ready to go. I paired my pink dress with a pair of silver strappy heals and a locket my mother gave to me when I was little. My hair was down in loose curls and make up kept to a minimal.

I drove to the Lockwoods and the party was in full swing.

"Ty sure knows how to throw a party." I muttered and walked in. The house was packed, there had to be hundreds of people here, I wasn't even sure if they went to school with us but then again I had only been to school once.

I kept my eye open for Tyler as I made my way to the back, where the music was actually coming from. Turns out he has a live band. I whistled and went on to search for Ty.

Half an hour later, I found Tyler standing with a box of alcohol, speaking to a guy that looked like he could be a model. I don't remember so many hot guys when I lived here before.

"Tyler hey!" I walked over to them, they both turned to look at me as I made my way to them.

"Hey Brills. Looking good." Tyler complimented.

"I know." I joked flipping my hair over my shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Gabby." I introduced myself to the model.

"Stefan Salvatore." he said, smirking.

"Ah, Salvatore. Nice to meet you." I smiled. Elena sure did have good taste in guys, I wonder what his brother looked like.

"Good evening, everyone!" An voice boomed from the stage. I looked over the crowd to see a guy with blonde hair on the stage. " I want to thank you all for being her with me to celebrate. Its been a long time coming!" he finished.

"Who is that?" I asked with my eyebrows furrowed.

"Kaus. He set up this whole thing ." Tyler informed me. I looked over at Stefan to see his grim facial expression as he glared at the man on stage.

"Are you OK?" I asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened and shrugged me off.

"I'm fine, excuse me." He walked off.

"OK then.." I turned to see Tyler had left me. "That's cool too." I grumbled and went to search for more beer.

I stood at a table pouring myself a cup when Matt came up to me.

"Gabs hey." He smiled and grabbed a cup.

"Hey Matty, whats up?" I asked sipping on mine.

"Getting a drink." He motioned to his cup.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked bluntly, I was in a dancing mood.

"Uh- I don't know." He rubbed the back of his neck/

"Oh come on Matty! Live a little!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the sea of people. We danced for a while until Tyler came up to his taking him away. I sighed and went off to make new friends because I certainly didn't have any that wanted to dance with me. I walked the the crowed trying to break free, finally I stumbled out but into someone else.

I looked up to see that Klaus guy that was on stage.

"I am so sorry, I was trying to break out of that crowd." I pointed behind me.

"No need to fret love." His accent was smooth, I liked it. It made me miss England.

"I'm Gabby." I held my hand out for him to shake, but instead he grabbed it and pulled it up to his lips, kissing my knuckles. How chivalrous.

"Klaus." He said simply,

"Ah, you're Tylers friend the one who set all of this up, I have to say, you sure know how to throw one hell of a party." I laughed looking around me.

"And how do you know Tyler?" he asked ignoring my compliment.

"Grew up with him. Dated him. We were best friends." I shrugged.

"Why is it that I've never seen you around before?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"I just moved back here." I replied

"Where did you move from?"

"England, I used to go to a boarding school outside of London." I explained

"Ah I see" He just said, "Well if you excuse me, I have matters to tend to." He smiled and walked away.

"OK then." I muttered and decided to look for Tyler. I was about to go inside until a big guy in a suit stopped me.

"You cant you inside." He said folding his chest.

"What do you mean?" I laughed

"You can't go in."

"I need to find Tyler." I said crossing my own arms.

"I don't care." He stood his ground.

"Just let me through."

"No."

"Fine." I pretended to walk away then tried running inside. He caught me.

"I have to use the rest room." I huffed

"There are bushes."

"Excuse me!" I gasped. "That is NO WAY to speak to a lady!" This guy was really making me mad.

"I don't care." He crossed his arms once again.

"I cant believe you. Let me through!" Just then Klaus came out from the door behind him.

"Tony, you can let her through now." He ordered the big guy. I childishly stuck my tongue out at him and passed the both of them muttering a thanks to Klaus. I made my way tor wards Tyler's dads old office figuring he'd be there, he always ran there during parties, I'm not sure why, but you'd almost always find him there.

I opened the doors to the office and entered. "Ty? Are you in here?" I asked standing at the door.

I Heard moaning coming from by the desk, and my eyes widened in shock. _Gross. Gross. Gross. The last thing I wanted was to see a couple hook up. _I quickly turned around, right as I was about to walk out I heard something.

"Brilly?" It was Tyler and he did not sound OK

I ran over to find him laying on the ground. "Oh my gosh Ty are you OK?!" I helped him up

"Yeah, I- I'm fine. I just hit my head." He rubbed his temples.

"Maybe you should get that checked out," I suggested

"No Ill be fine, I have to go to Carolines."

"What why?" I asked confused, wouldn't she be here?

"She wasn't feeling good. Matt took her home." he explained

"Oh, I see, Yeah you should check on her." I smiled slightly. It was weird seeing him concerned for her, last I remembered was him thinking she was a stuck up bitch basically. But it was also nice to see him care for someone else. He didn't have his old jock act still going on.

"I have to get home anyways. Ill see you later Ty." I smiled

"Are you OK to drive? You were drinking tonight." he asked concerned.

"Yeah Ill be fine. I only had one drink I'm not even buzzed." I smiled and left.

I got into my car and drove home. I went up to my room and stepped out of my dress into sweats and a big shirt. I sat in bed thinking about tonight. Today was fun, I had to admit, being back isn't as bad as I thought it would be.


	3. Chapter 3

Mondays. There was nothing worse than Mondays. Honestly I would rather scrape my eyes out with a spoon rather than spending hours on end in school with people I didn't even like.

I dragged myself through the halls to my locker, cursing myself for staying up til 3 watching the Sons of Anarchy, but I could not get enough of Jax. Boy had me hooked. I dumped all my books and grabbed what I needed for the next two periods. Thankfully it was lunch and after that I only had two classes left and I could go home and sleep.

"Gabrielle! Hey!" I turned around to see Elena walking tor wards me._ God what does she want? _I pretended I didn't hear her and tried to escape to my class.

"Gabrielle!" She yelled again. Did she not take the hint? I turned around to face her

"Yeah?" I asked, not too ecstatic.

"Hey, how are you?" She huffed

"Fine. Why?" She was annoying. Honestly, everything she says to me annoys me, I shouldn't waste so much energy into hating her but I honestly can't like her. She was just one of those people that you just didn't like, yaknow? Like every little thing made you mad.

"I was just wondering, it's nice to have you back." She smiled.

"Is there something I can help you with Elena?" I shot her a fake smile, making her smile disappear.

"Carolines birthday is today, she wasn't in school so a bunch of us are stopping by hers later to surprise her, I was just wondering if you wanted to come." My eyebrows scrunched up.

"Why would I care? I'm not friends with her." I pretended to have no emotion tor wards the subject or Caroline. Caroline and I had been friends before, sure. But she dropped me as soon as I left. I mean she didn't return any of my calls or emails at all. At least Matty tried, but she made no effort what so ever.

"I mean. you guys were close before I just thought now that you were back that-" she started but I cut her off.

"That what? I want to go out of my way to see if shes OK? She didn't care about our friendship before, why should I? She may be dating Tyler, and we might have been friends before but things have changed Elena. I don't care. I have to get to class now." I snapped and left her standing there.

Maybe I was harsh but I didn't care. Why should I care? Honestly, these people were ridiculous. I just wanted this day to end.

-oOooOOoo-

Today was just not my day. I really needed to make more friends. My parents decided that since I had nothing to do after school I should tag along with them to some weird council meeting at the Lockwoods. Usually the people on the town council were founding families, such as the Gilbert's and Lockwoods. My family were not a part of the founding families, but since my dad was so close to Mr. Lockwood when they were growing up, they got a spot on the council.

I sighed and made my way through the house, there was absolutely no one remotely close to my age here. I grabbed a glass of champagne from a waiter walking by and took a seat near the bar.

"Aren't you a little young to be here?" A man with bright blue eyes ask with a smirk. I looked around to see if it was me he was speaking to, it was. I had no idea who he was or why he was talking to me but I responded anyways.

"Yeah, I'm just here with my parents." I smiled awkwardly

"Ah I see, no plans for tonight?" he asked

"Nope. And they didn't want me to stay home alone. I'm sorry who are you?" I asked.

"Damon Salvatore." He introduced himself.

"Gabby." I smiled, "Well if you excuse me, I must go off and find my parents." I walked away. _So that was the other Salvatore. He sure was a looker, but not as good looking as Mr. Model. _ I thought to myself.

"Gabrielle!" Mrs. Lockwood's voice caught my attention. I turned around to see her standing with Klaus. I walked over to where they stood. "Mrs. Lockwood, its so nice to see you!" I hugged her. Mrs. Lockwood was like a mother to me, after spending most of my childhood in her house we had some type of bond. Like a mother daughter thing. I loved her just as much as I loved my own mother.

"Your parents told me you came back, look at how grown you are." she looked me over.

"Well, it has been two years. How are you?" I asked smiling and looking her over as well, I missed her so much.

"I've been good, have you seen Tyler yet? He will be so happy to see you." she asked, making me smile.

"Yeah we've hung out a few times." I told her

"Hello Gabby." Klaus' voice pulled us away from our conversation.

"Klaus" I nodded.

"You look lovely." he complimented.

"Thank you." I smiled and turned back to Mrs. Lockwood, "Well I have to find my parents, I have a ton of homework waiting for me at home." I excused myself and went to look for them.

After begging and pleading, my parents finally agreed to going home. I don't know why they wanted to stay anyways to be honest. Those parties were boring. I went up to my room and jumped into the shower.

I thought about today, I wonder how Carolines birthday was. I was mad at her now, but we had been best friends. I was as close to her just as I was close to Tyler. But it hurt that she didn't make an effort to continue our friendship, she jumped from me straight to Elena and Bonnie.

I shut off the water and stepped out, wrapping myself into a towel and getting a shirt and underwear to change into. I walked into my room and took out my homework and worked on that for an hour before going to bed.

-ooOOo-

The week went by pretty quickly and before I knew it, it was already Friday. School was already out and I was at home watching the Sons of Anarchy when I heard the doorbell ring. I got up from my seat on the couch and went to go open the door. Once I opened the door, there was no one there.

"Are you serious" I muttered, just as I was about to shut the door an envelope on the ground caught my eye, it wasn't addressed to anyone in particular so I wasn't sure if I should open it or not.

"Mom!' I called for her.

"Yes sweetie?" She walked into the foyer dressed in her work clothes.

"An envelope was left at the door, I'm not sure who its for." I handed her the envelope and went back into the living room to resume to my show.

"Please join the Mikaelson family this evening at seven o'clock for dancing cocktails and celebration." She, what I assumed read from what ever was in the envelope.

"Who the hell are the Mikaelsons." I snorted as I popped a grape into my mouth.

"That new British family." She muttered looking over the invitation, "Well this sucks, your dad and I have to work." She pouted making me laugh.

"Cant you just take the night off?" I asked eating some more grapes

"No, we have a very important meeting with a client, we have to have this case looked over for Monday. It'll take all weekend." she sighed

"Well, I'm free tonight. I can go and tell you allll about it" I smiled rubbing my hands together evilly.

"Do you want me to come with you to find a dress?" She asked taking me by surprise.

"Really? Don't you have work?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"Yes, but we don't have to be in by six and its only four right now. And I haven't spent any time with you since you've been home." She smiled

"Yeah, yeah I'd like that, do you want to go now?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah let me just grab my keys." I got up and went to put my sneakers on and waited on the porch for her.

-ooOoOooo-

It only took my mom and I an hour to find a dress and it was absolutely beautiful. It was a greenish blueish floor length dress made out of satin material.

My mom got called into work early so she dropped me off at home. I decided to that I should go out to eat, so I grabbed my keys and headed to the Grill, hoping Matt would be there so I can hang out with someone.

Thankfully Matt was there and he was currently cleaning up tables, so I went on over to him.

"Matty hey Matty ho!" I greeted as I jumped on him

"Gabs, I'm working." He laughed pulling me into a proper hug once I got off of his back.

"Whens your break?" I asked giving him a puppy dog face.

"In like fifteen minutes why?" He asked, but before he could answer a tall blonde girl walked up to us,

"Hello Matt" She smiled at him,

"Rebekah hey," he seemed almost confused.

"My family is throwing a ball tonight, and I want you to be my date." She pulled out an envelope from her bag and it looked like the one that was on my doorstep this morning.

"Your one of the Mikaelsons?" I asked smiling, she looked at me and her smile disappeared almost instantly.

"Yes. Rebekah Mikaelson." She said grimly, but I didn't let that bother me.

"Hi, I'm Gabby." I smiled holding my hand out for her to shake but she just looked at it, "Well, um, Matty, I'll just see you later" I said awkwardly pulling my hand back, and left the Grill deciding to just eat at home.

-ooOOOooO-

I stood in front of the floor length mirror and looked over my appearance. My hair was curled and my make up was light.

I wasn't sure if going was such a good idea now. For some reason I was nervous. I sighed and texted Matt to see if he was going. He replied saying he was Rebekah's date, which made me smile at my phone. _Mattys gotta lover girl._

I put on my silver strappy heals and a coat and headed out the door to the Mikaelsons.

-oOooOo-

I looked at the mansion in awe. The Mikaelsons must have had alot of money to be able to afford to pay for this beaut, let alone alot of patience with the cleaning. But then again if they had the money for a house like this they must have had money for cleaning services.

After a few reassuring words that I would be fine, I walked into the house. The mansion was even more beautiful inside than out. The marble floor and grand stair case, it kind of reminded me of Cinderella. Especially seeing everyone in elegant gowns and suits.

I walked through the crowd, lifting my dress a bit so I wouldn't trip. _I wonder if Matty came? Probably, a date like Rebekah, I'd definitely come, if I was a guy and all..._

Grabbing a glass of champagne, I made my wavered myself through the crowd, stopping every once and a while greeting a few people I knew. Someone clinking their glass caught my attention.

"Uh, if everyone could gather please." A mans voice called out

I looked over to the staircase and there stood who I assumed were the Mikaelsons. I immediately recognized Klaus and Rebekah. I was a little surprised to see Klaus. Then there were three other faces I didn't recognize.

"Welcome,thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this , it's tradition for us to commence with a dance" Spoke one of the three unfamiliar.

From the top of the staircase, an older woman, who I guessed was their mother, walked down tor wards her family. This family was absolutely beautiful. They looked like models for one of those homey magazine.

"Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz. So if you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom." he continued

I looked around the room to see if there was someone who needed just like I did. No luck for me. I sighed and turned around, bumping into someone.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized looking up into the eyes of one of the men that stood on the staircase.

"No worry darling, nothing a dance can't make up for." He smiled holding out his hand, "Kol Mikealson," he smiled pulling my hand to his lips._ He's quite the charmer._

"Gabrielle Markos." I smiled, _My lord, he is beyond beautiful._

"Shall we?" he gestured to the ballroom, I just nodded in response.

Everyone was lined up with their partners as the music began to play and we all danced along to the song, Give me love by Ed Sheeran. Luckily for me my mother put me in ballroom dance classes when I was younger so I somewhat knew the dance.

"I must say Gabrielle, you look very ravishing." he smirked as we danced around the room.

"Thanks," I smiled "And please, everyone calls me Gabby."

"I prefer Gabrielle." His smirk still there.

"Whatever floats your boat." I laughed,

"Excuse me?" he asked, looking confused

"Have you never heard that expression before?" I asked

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Whatever makes you happy," I explained, "What? Have you been living in a box for most of your life?" I asked jokingly.

"I guess so," once again the smirk was on his face. Boy, I have never seen anyone make a smirk look as attractive like he did.

He gave me a twirl and I was suddenly in the embrace of a new partner. I looked at my partner and noticed he looked very similar to Kol, I then recognized him as the man who spoke on the staircase.

"Hello, I'm Elijah. Elijah Mikaelson." he smiled politely

"I'm Gabby. Gabby Markos." I smiled back

Dancing with Elijah was very awkward. After introducing ourselves, we didn't speak to each other until the dance was over, he seemed a little distracted if you asked me.

"It was a pleasure Gabby." He smiled and gave me a curt nod before walking off.

Finding myself alone again, I made my way out of the ballroom in the search of a familiar face. One of whom I actually know so I wasn't having a conversation with one of my parents friends. Luckily I found Matty standing on the sidelines of the party with a glass of champagne in his hand.

"AYE MATTCHEW." I yelled out causing a few heads to turn in my direction, including Matts.

Laughing he made his way tor wards me.

"Hey Gabs." he laughed " You look nice."

"Why thank you Mathew, you look rather lovely yourself." I gave him a small curtsy and he just laughed.

"Why are you sidelining? Aren't you here with Rebekah" I asked wiggling my eyebrows

"Yeah but I'm not sure where she is, last time I saw her she was talking to Mrs. Lockwood." he explained taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, good thing I found ya. Now you're not a loner" I teased

"You were by yourself too, so I wouldn't be talking."

I rolled my eyes. "Puh- lease. I am not a loner. I was just wondering around, observing everyone alone. Ya know?"

Just then, Rebekah came up to us, and she did not seem too pleased seeing us together.

"Hello Matt, care to step outside with me? I need some fresh air." She asked Matt, ignoring my entire existence.

"Uh." He hesitated looking at me, as if to ask me for my approval.

"Oh wow, I forgot. I have to find my friend." I blurted out. They both gave me a look. "Yeah she- she uh needs me to- to do something." I tried making up an excuse. "You look lovely tonight Rebekah." I smiled and headed off away from them. I sighed noticing I was alone again. I really was a loner.

I was currently speaking to about my studies in England when someone ringing their glass stopped our conversation. We looked over to the top balcony to see, as I learned, was Esther standing there with a glass in her hand

"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy to see my family back together as one. Cheers! " she toasted as a waiter came to us with a tray of champagne. I clinked my glass to Mrs. Lockwood, smiling, taking a sip of the pink tinted champagne.

Moments later I was wondering once again. But this time I was looking for somewhere away from the party. People kept coming up to me asking me about my studies and how I was with moving back. The worst part is they weren't even people my age, they were my parents friends so I couldn't just change the subject because I had nothing else to speak about.

So here I was upstairs looking for an escape, just for a few moments. I found a door that lead out to a balcony and gave a nice view of the driveway. I inhaled deeply, enjoying the fresh air.

"Hello Gabrielle." I jumped as I heard Kols voice from behind me.

"Oh my god! Don't sneak up on me like that." I held my chest with one hand and playfully hit him with the other hand.

"My apologies." He smiled and walked over to the ledge, where I was standing, "What are you doing out here alone, its not safe for a pretty young thing like yourself." he inched closer to me, a little too close for my liking.

I took a step back, "I just needed a breather." I said feeling slightly uncomfortable with his close proximity. He was handsome, but I didn't know him like that.

"I understand, it could be quite suffocating, events like these." he said moving a strand of my hair away from my face. I shifted uncomfortably."Whats wrong darling?"

"Nothing, I should just get going. It's getting late." I smiled and began to walk away, he was suddenly in front of me. I jumped back frightened. This guy was a total creep.

"Why don't be afraid darling. I don't bite, hard." he smirked

Before I could ask him to move, veins appeared around his eyes and his teeth extended.

"K- Kol? What's wrong with you?" I stepped back scared

"Shhh shhh darling." he cooed and took a step forward bringing his face tor wards my neck.

I felt a piercing pain just above my shoulder, "Kol stop!" I yelled, but he didn't listen. I struggled, trying to get away but he held onto me hips tightly, holding me in place.

My eyes were growing heavy and my body was growing limp, I could barely stand.

"Kol" I whimpered weakly, suddenly I felt him get pulled off me, his teeth tearing my skin even more. Not having him hold up my weight any longer, my body collapsed on the ground. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer so I fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning in hysterics for a few different reasons. One, I wasn't in my own house when I woke up and two I had a horrible nightmare that Kol had tried to eat me. A set of chills ran through my body as I put my hand on my neck. I didn't feel any teeth marks, thankfully it was just a nightmare.

I looked around the room and for some reason it looked oddly familiar. The yellow walls, and wooden bed post. Why was I in Caroline's room? I jumped out of bed and noticed I was still in my gown from last night. Suddenly a wave of nausea hit me and I sat back down.

"What happened to me?" I muttered to myself.

I got back up and wandered down the oh so familiar hallway, I haven't been in this house in years. I entered the bathroom and washed my face. Shutting off the water I dried my face off with a face cloth next to me. I looked in the mirror and I noticed something on the shoulder of my dress. It looked like what seemed to be blood. Panic took over as I realized that it wasn't a nightmare, it actually happened. What happened to the bite marks? Why was at Caroline's? Shouldn't I be at the hospital. I was beyond confused. I needed to leave. What the hell was I doing here.

I rushed out of the bathroom and down stairs just to run into Caroline herself.

"You're up." She said awkwardly, I tried avoiding any eye contact. I never felt so uncomfortable before.

"I- uh wh- what happened to me last night?" I looked at her, tears swelling up in my eyes "What is Kol? What did he do to me?" I breathed out, finally letting them fall. I was scared. Scared wasn't even the word to explain what I was feeling, terrified would be more suitable.

"I- I can explain everything." She said as she lead me to the living room. She patted for me to sit next to her on the couch, I hesitantly obliged, and she began filling me in on everything I missed out on.

-OOoOo-

"Gabby, say something. Please." She looked at me worriedly. I noticed that I hadn't said a word since she finished her story five minutes ago.

"I- I don't know what to say." I breathed out.

For the past hour and a half Caroline gently explained everything and I mean everything that has happened. From the arrival of the Salvatore brothers, to Elena being a doppelganger, Klaus needing her for his hybrids and his sacrifice, Caroline being a vampire herself, Tyler a hybrid, and now the arrival of the Original family.

All I could think was how crazy this was. Vampires? My parents would tell me old stories about them when I was little to scare me. But that was all they were stories, myths. How could it be real?

"Ho- how could you be a vampire? How is this possible?" I asked staring off into space

"I know, it's crazy. Before I thought they were all stories, I know it's all alot to take in. I can make you forget if that's what you want. You don't have to remember any of this, you'll be free of the stress of knowing of the supernatural world if that's what you want." She quickly said, I could barely understand what she was saying, but i caught the forgetting part.

"Forget? How could you make me forget?" I asked turning my eyes to her.

"When you're a vampire, all of your senses are heightened, hearing, eyesight, smell. You can also compel people. Control their mind basically." She explained.

I thought about it for a second. It certainly wouldn't be safer for me not knowing, I couldn't live in a vampire infested town and not know about it. Id get killed, last night was a good example of that statement.

"I don't want to forget." I told her shaking my head

"Gabby, you cant tell anyone about this. Not a soul. Its dangerous, for me, and everyone else." She told me looking into my eyes.

"I wont. I promise." I told her, holding out my pinky.


	5. Chapter 5

After spending the morning with Caroline, I was now sitting on my couch with a bag of gummy worms and a soda watching Sons of Anarchy. I actually think I have a bad addiction to this show. But like I said before, Jax had me hooked. Caroline and I talked about why our friendship was in the rocks and she apologized for her part, claiming that she was stupid and wanted us to start over and I happily agreed. I didn't like being mad at Care, but we definitely weren't gonna be as close as before. Nope.

I was watching Juice get pulled into a van when my phone started to ring.

"Ughh are you kidding me" I groaned out as I answered my phone not checking the caller ID.

"Hello." I snapped to the person on the other end of the call

"Woah hey," I heard Matt laugh

"What do you want Matty?" I huffed out, still mad he interrupted my show.

"I was checking to see if you were alright," he asked softly

"Oh you mean after almost getting killed by a blood sucking leach?" I snapped sarcastically, "Why didn't you tell me Matt?" I asked, my anger turning into hurt.

"I- I wanted to, but I thought it would be best if you didn't know, I was in your position before and looking back at it, everything was so much easier. The only thing I had to worry about was school and work." He told me truthfully.

I sighed, not being able to be mad at him anymore, he was just looking out for me, like he always did.

"I know I know. I just wish you told me. You know I hate being out of the loop." I said trying to lighten up the conversation. Which I knew worked, hearing him laugh over the phone.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry, I was just doing what I thought was best for you."

"I understand, but I don't want you hiding anything from me , OK Matty? We tell each other everything." I told him, thinking back on how that was what we always when we were younger. We never kept anything from each other. I was the first person he told when he figured out he had feelings for Elena, just like he was the first one I told about my feelings for Ty. And whenever his mom went on her trips, he'd come over my house seeing that Vicki was always at her friends.

"Yeah, I know. For now on no more secrets." He promised, "But I have to get back to work so I'll just text you when I'm off." He told me.

We said our goodbyes and I sprawled myself out on the couch, continuing my show.

-oOOOoooOO-

After I finished that episode, I decided that I should go out to get something to eat, seeing as though my parents were out and I couldn't cook to save my life. I sighed pondering on what I should get to eat. Finally making my decision I called the grill and ordered a medium cheese pizza, large cheesy fries and three cesar wraps. I hated being home alone when a delivery man comes, so I grabbed my keys fifteen minutes after ordering and headed for the Grill to pick up my food.

I waited at the bar as they prepared my food, sipping on a coke, when I noticed Klaus and Kol coming up my way.

I heart beated faster than usual when I saw Kol, I couldn't help but think of how beautiful he was.

What the fuck was wrong with me? I should be scared, not day dreaming about his looks. He's a bloodsucking leach for the love of-

"Hello love, fancy seeing you here." Klaus' voice pulled me out of my thoughts. All though I knew he was an Original, a hybrid at that, I wasn't scared of him.

"Hey Klaus," I smiled slightly, trying to ignore Kols stare.

"Hello darling," Kol finally stopped his staring and spoke up, suddenly making me wish I was anything but here, the attraction I felt before vanished as he stepped closer to me and was replaced by fear.

"Hi" I said quietly, avoiding eye contact with him, I knew it was only making him feel good, knowing that I was too scared to look at him, so I sucked it up and looked him in the eyes.

"What are you two doing here?" I said surprising myself with my new found voice.

"Just some brotherly bonding, I could ask you the same." Klaus smiled at me.

"Picking up my dinner, and getting Matt to see if he wanted to hang out." I told him, he nodded and turned to face the restaurant, Kol doing the same and they engaged into a conversation.

"I remember her from last night, she looks like a tasty little thing," I saw Kol point torwards the entrance and out of curosity my eyes wandered to Caroline.

"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver." Klaus warned him making me laugh as I turned back to the bar, it was cute, he had a crush on Caroline.

"Gabby," Carolines voice called out from behind me. I turned around to see her standing right in front of me, making me jump back a bit.

"Jeez Care, hey." I smiled

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously,

"Parents aren't home, I was just getting my dinner." I answered, forgetting that both Kol and Klaus were next to me until Klaus spoke up.

"Caroline"

She turned her head to her their direction, "Oh, it's you." She snapped, crossing her arms.

"Join us for a drink?" He looked down, then at her. Kol just stood there raising his glass to her.

She pretended to think for a second, "Hmm, I'd rather die of thirst but thanks." she answered before walking away.

I laughed at what just happened in front of me, causing Klaus to look at me before a smile broke out on his face, "Stunning isn't she?" He leaned to Kol.

"She certainly looks good walking away from you," Kol sang out making me let out another laugh. Earning a smirk from Kol, which instantly made me stop.

"I'll take that as a challenge." Klaus finished his drink and followed Caroline outside leaving me with Kol.

Before he could try to talk to me Lisa, a waitress came over to me with my food, making me rub my hands together.

"Is this all for you?" She laughed as she handed me the box and bags of food.

"Well duh Lisa, a girls gotta eat." I teased taking the food from her hands. She just shook her head and took the money I owed.

"You sure have quite an appetite." I heard from beside me, I rolled my eyes and turned to him.

"Well, I am a growing girl." I told him before leaving. I walked to my park car which was in the back of the restaurant, near an alley. Mentally cursing myself for choosing a creepy parking lot. I put the food in the back seat, closing the door, when I turned around Kol was standing right infront of me, which made me jump back.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled at him for scaring me.

"I came to apologize, I think we set off on the wrong foot." He smirked,

I let out an unattractive snort, "yeah, maybe because you almost killed me?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Exactly, I believe we should start on a new page. Let by gones be by gones." he smiled raising his hands in the air.

"I don't think that's gonna happen buddy." I patted his shoulder and turned to get into my car, but was stopped by a hand on my wrist.

"Now darling, where do you think we're going?" his grip only getting tighter.

"Ow, Kol, stop." I tried getting loose but it was no use. What was I even thinking snapping at the man who tried to kill me less than 24 hours ago? Oh right, I wasn't thinking!

"Please, just let me go." I whimpered looking at the ground

"Now why would I do that?" he smiled.

"I pretty sure she said let go." I jumped at the new voice

"I'm pretty sure I don't care," He turned around and glared at the person.

He was about to rip him apart when the person stabbed him in the chest, I looked up to see holding Kols body in his arms.

"I- uh thank you," I stuttered out shaking a bit.

"No problem." He shot me a smile, "Can you help me bring him into the alley?" He asked struggling to hold KOl.

"Uh yeah," I said uneasily, making my way to drag his body away. Does this make me an accomplice to murder? I mean Kols dead. What am I gonna do now?

"Oh god, I'm helping with a murder, they're gonna put me in prison." I said getting nervous, as we made our way to t he back of the alley, what if I did go to jail? What would my parents say? Well, at least I'd have good lawyers.

"You're not going to jail, don't worry." Mr. Saltzman assured me, but it wasnt helping, he was a history teacher for god sakes!

"How are you so calm?! You're a history teacher and you just killed a thousand year old vampire! I'm pretty sure that's not a good thing." I snapped. I knew we were helping the town if anything, but I somewhat felt bad for being apart of Kols death. Call me crazy I know.

"hes not dead, hes just neutralized. They only die from being staked by a white oak stake." He told me stepping down the stairs. "Give us a hand will ya?" he called over to Stefan and Damon.

Of freaking course it would be them behind all this. I dropped Kols legs and leaned against the wall, trying to catch my breath as Alaric and Stefan held the body.

"Well well well, I was expecting the hot little doctor, not Gabrielle." Damon said to him, before Alaric could respond he was pushed into the wall by Klaus who pulled the dagger out of Kol, and Stefan soon followed suit. He looked over at me quickly, seeming almost surprised.

"I should have killed you months ago." He said turning his attention to Damon. I let of a breath, for a second I thought he was talking to me but then again, I've known him for less than a week.

"Do it, it's not gonna stop Esther from killing you." My eyes widened at what Damon had just said, they got me involved in a double murder! Guilt soon washed over me as I thought of how I was going to play a part in Klaus' murder. I liked him, he was nice, a little creepy but nice, he hasn't made one move to hurt me. Why would I want to kill him?

"What did you just say about my mother?" Klaus walked closer to Damon.

"You didn't know I was friends with your mummy? Yeah we have alot in common. She hates you just as much as I do." Damon snarled. I flinched as Klaus' was about to tear Damons throat out.

"Leave him." A voice stopped Klaus. I looked at the top of the alley to see Elijah standing there, grey and vainy, like Kol. Was he affected by the dagger too?

"We still need him Niklaus."

Klaus took a step tor wards Elijah, "What did mother do? What did she do Elijah?" he asked sternly.

Elijah ignored his questions and walked down the stairs tor wards Damon. He pulled out his phone, looking like he was ready to call someone.

"You tell me where the witches are or Ill tell my sister to kill Elena right now." My eyes were nearly falling out of their sockets. Kill Elena? Was he serious, he couldn't do that. _Of course he can, hes a freaking vampire. _

Damon looked up at the town clock, "You told me we had til after nine."

"I'm sure Rebekah would be happy to start her work early." Elijah was not playing games.

Damon looked conflicted for a second then he spoke up. "They're at the Old Witch house."

"Now, I want you to do what you have to do to stop my mother from channeling power from the bennett line." Elijah held Damons gaze,

"But the only way to do that is to kill one of them," Damon said quietly.

"You work that out yourself." Elijah turned around, "Because if it's not done in twenty minutes, I will have Rebekah kill Elena." he finished before the three of them walked off leaving me, Stefan, Damon and Alaric.

"What are you guys going to do?" I asked Damon who was lost in thought.

"Well, we can't kill them, Elena would never forgive us." Stefan spoke up,

"Then how are you going to stop them?" I asked looking at Stefan.

"We have to turn one." Damon said, staring off into space.

"We can't turn Bonnie, it will ruin her and Elenas friendship." Stefan said to Damon.

"Then we'll turn Abby." Damon said before walking off with Stefan hot on his heals. I heard a groan coming from the side, I looked over to see Alaric rubbing his head and clutching his side in pain.

"Oh God, Mr. Saltzman, are you alright?" I ran to him, helping him sit up.

"Yeah, Can you get Doctor Fell? She should be inside." he groaned, I nodded and went inside in search of the doctor.

I found her sitting at the bar with a beer in hand, watching the entrance.

"Meredith!" I yelled catching her attention.

"Gabby? Where Ric?" She asked worried.

"He's outside, he was thrown into the wall pretty hard, he needs you." I panted, she ran past me to the alley, I followed making sure they were OK.

She asked me to help him to the car, I agreed and put one arm around my shoulders and she did the same to his other arm. We put him in the backseat, after closing the door Meredith thanked me for helping.

"Is he gonna be ok?" I asked ignoring her thanks.

"He might have a concussion and a few broken ribs, but he should be fine." I let out a breath of relief. After saying goodbye and watching them drive away, I walked to my car and went home.

Tonight defiantly did not go as planned.


	6. Chapter 6

"Caroline, I know. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." I explained juggling my phone between my ear and shoulder while holding a coffee in my hand. She was currently scolding me about almost getting killed twice.

"I know you can take care of yourself. But not with a thousand year old original. He's attempted killing you twice!" She yelled over the phone.

I let out a long sigh, "Caroline. Its been a few days and hes no where around. I haven't seen him for a while. Isn't that good?" I asked smiling over the phone, even though she couldn't see.

"I guess. Just be careful. Ok." She muttered

"I will, don't worry" I laughed

"Well, I have to go help Bonnie and her mom. I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Okie dokes, bye" I chirped hanging up.

I sighed again stuffing my phone in my purse, turning around quickly, just to spill my coffee all over someone.

"Oh my god I am so so so sorry!" I apologized turning to a table to get napkins. I looked at the poor victim and saw Klaus standing there with his jaw squared.

"Klaus..." I breathed out "Klaus I am so sorry, not- not about the coffee, well about the coffee yes and about the other night, I had no idea that you were gonna die, and I didn't even know what they were doing with Kol. Even though I'm not even sorry about what did they say? Daggering him? He was trying to kill me. What is it with that guy anyways? But I am sorry, I didn't know they were trying to kill you, and you've done nothing to me so far and I hope you won't. So I'm sorry for being apart of the attempt of murdering you." I rambled on quickly avoiding eye contact, which I bet wasn't helping at all.

I looked up to see a smirking Klaus. Why was he smirking?

"What are you smirking at?" I asked while adjusting my beanie.

He just shrugged. He just freaking shrugged. I am trying to apologize.

"Ok, well yeah.. Um like I said. I'm sorry for almost killing you, well it wasn't really me, but sorry for being a part of it. Now I have to go so.." I started to walk off but he grabbed my shoulder.

''Why don't you join me for a drink?" he asked, nodding his head tor wards the bar.

"No thanks." I shrugged his hand off my shoulder.

"Come on, it gives us a chance to talk. Get to know each other, I would like to know more about the new member of the group trying to kill me." He smiled.

"Ok one I am not apart of that group, I'm only close to Matt and Care, they're trying to kill you so you don't use Elena for a blood bag and I don't really care about that. Like I said I don't have a reason for killing you. I'd like to be able to live my life saying I haven't killed anyone. Thank you very much." I told him.

"Then be a mate and join me." he smiled

" I don't drink."

"Well, order another coffee. You did spill the contents of your last one all over my coat." He held up the jacket in his hand.

I stood there for a moment, thinking of weather or not if it was a good idea.

"Fine. I do need a coffee." I sighed and walked over to the bar, not bothering to check if he was walking with me or not.

I sat at the bar, asking Lisa for a coffee.

"So why did you want me to have a coffee with you?" I asked raising my eyebrows. I knew it wasn't because he liked me because he was so in love with Care, so I was curious.

"Just needed a drink with someone to keep me company, my brothers have fled and Rebekah is off doing what ever it is she does." he ordered a scotch.

"Kol left?" I asked quietly

"Yes, he's not one for small towns." he told me sipping his drink.

I replied with a simple 'Ahh' as I sipped on my coffee. "Do you know if he's coming back?"

"Not sure love, why would you like me to call him? I know you too did have a few run ins.'' he smirked

"No! I mean no, that's not necessary. He tried killing. Twice." I sighed "Not something I want happening again."

"Ah, he is ruthless. Wouldn't put it past him." he said, taking another sip. "So Gabby, tell me more about yourself."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why would you want to know about me?" I asked

He let out a small laugh. "I told you, I wanted to know more about the newest member of their group."

"And I told I'm not apart of their group!"

"Anyways moving on, how come you went off to school in England?" he asked changing the subject.

I let out a sigh in defeat. "Well, my parents thought it was best if I had a change of scenery. I've been in Mystic Falls my whole life and they thought it would be better if I went and experienced the world first hand, while I was still somewhat young. They couldn't leave themselves because of work, so they sent me off" I explained playing with my tights.

"Did you want to go?" he asked, seeming actually interested.

I shrugged, " I didn't mind. I wanted to get out of Mystic Falls."

"I see, why is that?"

I laughed, "Why are you so interested in my life story? I'm not that interesting."

"Just curious is all." he smiled, finishing his drink, "Well, I must go. I have a few very important things to do. Goodbye Gabrielle."

"Okay, Yeah, goodbye Klaus." I waved and turned to Lisa.

"He is so weird." I laughed.

"He's sexy." She wiggled her eyebrows and I rolled my eyes.

"What ever you say Lisa, I have to get going too. I'll see ya later." I smiled and got up to leave.

When I got outside, it was pretty dark and cold. Both things I hate about the winter. I cursed myself for thinking it was a good idea to walk instead of taking my car.

I pulled my jacket on tighter to my body. Why why why was I so dumb. I could call Matt, or Tyler but I didn't want to bother them. I've been bothering Matt a lot the past few days and Tyler is MIA. Supposedly visiting family out of state. I haven't heard from him for a few days and I missed him. I was closest to him out of everyone here and he leaves me. I wonder if Care has talked to him. Of course she has shes his girlfr-. A snapping noise pulled me out of my thoughts, making my head turn tor wards the woods I stood next to. I began walking faster._ It was probably a deer. _I kept telling myself that.

The noise turned into footsteps from behind me, I looked back, finding a man in a hood walking behind me. I felt anything but safe.

_Run Gabby Run! _My mind yelled at me, and I gladly listened picking up my speed, breaking into a sprint. I wasn't gonna die tonight.

My lungs began to burn and I was running out of breath. _This is what you get for being so damn lazy. _I scolded myself.

I looked behind me to see if the man was still there, when I saw that he wasn't I stopped running. Stupid mistake. I turned around and into the chest of the same man.

_Oh great. You are dying tonight. _

Seeing that I didn't recognize the man at all, I stepped back. But he only stepped forward, veins appearing around his eyes.

_Great, a vampire. Is it your destiny to die by a vampire or something? _

I guess so. But not tonight. I kicked him in the shin and ran, but that didn't get me anywhere but a few feet from our prior spot.

Before I could try to escape again, he hissed and dug his teeth into my neck. He freaking hissed. I let out a blood hurdling scream but that didn't do anything since we were in the middle of no where. I tried pushing him off me, but that didn't work. He was a hundred times off me and I was growing weaker and weaker by the second. All I could really do was cry, as he drank the life out of me.

Just as my eyes were about to close, I felt the man get pulled off of me, causing me to fall on the ground. I looked up expecting to see Damon, seeing that he's always the one to save me or is involved somehow, so you'll understand how surprised I was to see Kol with the mans heart in his hand.

"K-Kol?" I stuttered, but I wasn't sure if he could hear me, cause my voice was so weak. I was so weak.

"Don't talk darling." He walked over to me biting into his wrist. "Drink." he shoved it into my mouth, forcing me to swallow the thick liquid. It was gross, no doubt about that, but I didn't argue, seeing that I didn't want to die.

"Why are you helping me? I thought you left town. Didn't you want me dead?" I asked, basically falling asleep where I sat.

"Don't talk, just sleep." He told me and I did as I felt him pick me up.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up gasping, grabbing onto my neck, finding myself somewhere that wasn't my own home. This was happening way too often now. I looked around the room and unlike the familiarity I felt in Caroline's room, I didn't recognize this place at all.

I looked down at my attire, seeing that I was in the clothes from last night. I ran my hand through my hair, letting out a long breath. Where was I? Getting up to find out, I opened the door and went out into the hallway. _Now this place looks familiar._ I searched a little more and found myself at the staircase.My eyes widened when I figured out where I was.

"Why am I at the Mikaelsons?" I asked myself.

Walking down the stairs slowly, I walked around the foyer looking for someone, anyone honestly.

"Ah, you're up finally." I stopped in my tracks as I heard his voice ring through the foyer. Quickly I turned around to see Kol himself standing in front of me,

"Wh-what am I doing here?" I asked, my heart rate speeding up.

"Well, seems like you almost got yourself killed last night darling." he smirked

Tears pricked my eyes as I replayed last night in my head,

"Now now no need for tears love, I'm not going to hurt you, in fact I saved you." he said walking closer to me.

"Why did you save me?" I asked backing up, "If I remember correctly, you're the one who tried killing me. Twice." I spat through clenched teeth, wiping away my tears.

"Why can't we just let by gones be by gones now?" he asked holding up his hands.

"By gones be by gones my ass, why did you save me? I thought you left town anyways?" Where I got the courage to snap at the guy who could kill me before blinking, I don't know. But I was getting mad, you can't just try killing someone, twice and then save them.

He laughed, and walked away, "If you're hungry, I'm sure we could go out. Or you could walk on home, it is rather cold though you'll probably get sick." he said over his shoulder.

Hungry? Us? Going out together? I shook my thoughts away and ran upstairs to look for my purse, and it was no where to be found.

"Are you shitting me?!" I yelled to myself.

"Is there a problem darling?" I turned around to see Kol leaning against the doorway.

"Where's my purse?" I asked crossing my arms, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"My purse, it was with me last night, and now it's gone. I think it's where I was attacked." I rubbed my fore head. "My mom's going to kill me if I lost that purse and my phone." I sighed

"You almost got killed last night and you're worried about a phone and purse?" he asked in disbelief.

"It took me like forever to convince her to buy me that bag! And now I lost it, shes gonna have my head!" I exasperated.

"Come on then." He gestured for me to follow him

"Where are we going?" I asked hesitantly

"To find that bloody bag of yours." He said grabbing his keys, he lead me outside to a black Porsche.

"This is your car?! Not even!" I exclaimed as I saw his car

He just shrugged his shoulder, "It gets me where I need to go."

"I would love a car like this." I gushed

He just nodded and got into the car, with me in pursuit.

The car ride was awkwardly silent. All I could think about was why he helped me, it just seemed weird. But I didn't bring it up. I guess I should be grateful that he didn't kill me the second he saw me this morning.

"Where's Klaus?" I asked breaking the silence.

"He's off to get my brother Finn, why?" He asked, his grip on the wheel tightening, but I acted like I didn't notice.

"We were talking yesterday and he just said he had to go and left, I was just wondering." I said, looking out the window.

"Isn't this weird?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"What?" he asked looking over.

"Us, being civil. Usually you're trying to kill me. But now, you're helping me. I- I just think it's weird." I laughed out.

"It is odd, would you rather have me kill you? I wouldn't mind that." He said nonchalantly.

My eyes widened at his comment, "No! I would not want that! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing dear, it's who I am." he smiled. That's when it hit me, he was probably going to kill me.

"Kol?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to kill me today?" My palms started sweating, he was silent for a few moments.

"Not today." he finally answered.

"So you will, though, you'll kill me sometime in the future?" I asked, I could feel the tears welling up, knowing that he could just kill me and not be bothered, I wasn't scared least to say, but I felt uneasy.

"No one can tell the future darling. We just have to see what happens." he shrugged pulling the car over.

I looked out the windshield, it was the place where I was last night. I got out of the car, and walked over to the sidewalk. You could see blood splatters from either me or the guy he killed. A set of chills ran down my spine. Over to the side, my purse sat there, I let out a breath and smiled.

"There it is! Thank god." I said mostly to myself. I brushed the dirt off of it and looked inside to see that all of my belongings inside.

"I'm surprised no one took it." I told Kol, "Could you drop me off at home?" I asked him as I got back into the car.

"I thought we could go out, do something." He told me pulling out from the curb.

I let out a snort, "You want to hangout?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, theres nothing better to do in this god forsaken town and my brother may need me for something so I don't see the point in leaving." He sighed and I laughed.

"So you want to hang out with me?" I raised my eyebrow

He shrugged, "Why not?" he asked.

I groaned. "Fine, but I need to go home and shower. I have dried blood encrusted into my hair and I'd rather not go out in public in the clothes I wore yesterday." I looked down at my clothes.

"Alright, that's fine." I gave him the directions to my house, less than five minutes later we were in front of my house.

"You can stay in your car, I'll be less than ten minutes." I told him, there was no way I was inviting him in my home. As far as I know, my house is vampire proof.

"Fine. Hurry up." He agreed taking me by surprise, I was expecting an argument from him. I nodded and hurried inside. As per usual my parents weren't home.

I ran into my room and immediately picked out an outfit, grabbing my underwear I went into my bathroom and took a quick shower. After washing my self up I got out and dried off wrapping my hair in my towel. I put on my jeans and T-Shirt and removed the towel brushing it out and putting product in it to control my waves. After putting on a little bit of eye liner and perfume I grabbed my jacket and put on my shoes and headed downstairs to the car with my bag in hand.

"That was 15 minutes." Kol pointed out,

"Hey, it takes time to look nice. You're lucky I didn't take my time, and actually rushed" I told him, he let out a sigh and put the car in drive, "Can we go to the Grill, I'm hungry." I asked as my stomach rumbled.

"Aren't you afraid your friends will see us together and think the worst?" he asked smirking, I rolled my eyes,

"You're not hurting me, I don't really care." I shrugged, it was true, I didn't care what they thought. Kol wasn't that bad when he wasn't eating me so I didn't mind hanging out with him.

He just smirked and drove towards the Grill.

Here we were sitting at a booth, I was eating and he was just sitting there drinking a whiskey. To be honest it was kind of nice, hanging out with Kol, pushing all of the negative things about him back he was nice to hang out with. It was better than worrying of all of the drama going on, that's what it was like when I hung out with Care or Matt.

"What was your favorite era?" I asked taking a sip of my soda, I found it completely fascinating that he lived through multiple eras.

He shrugged, "I don't really have a favorite," he told me.

"Oh come on! Living as long as you have and you don't have a favorite era?" I asked in disbelief, "I think if I were to live during another time period, I'd want to live during the middle ages like the 1500's or during the 1920-50's." I told him as I picked at my pizza crust.

"Why is that?" he asked me

"I dont know, I think the middle ages seemed cool, like I would want to live in England or France during the time, just somewhere in Europe, in a castle. Just the downside of those times were the arranged marriages and stuff like that," I told him, "And then for the 1920's. I mean it was the roarin' twenties, who wouldn't want to live during that time? The 20's-50's were such classic time periods. The way people partied and dressed. How they acted, it's just wow." I breathed.

He just looked at me, like really intensely, which made me feel awkward,

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I subconsciously wiped my mouth.

"No, no you don't." he shook his head.

"What were you doing during the roarin' twenties?" I asked sipping on my soda, trying to change the subject.

"I was locked in a box by lovely brother during the time." he smiled sarcasticly, making me choke on my drink,

"What do you mean?" I asked setting my cup down

"I angered Nik, he daggered me, left me in a coffin for almost two centuries." he acted as if it was nothing, but I knew he had to be a little upset about that, I sure would be.

"He what?!" I exclaimed "Who does that?"

"Nik does." he stated matter of factly.

"No shit Sherlock." I rolled my eyes, I looked at him seeing his surprised facial but amused expression.

"What?"

"Usually people are more careful of what they say to me when they know who I am, they dont usually speak to me like that." he explained, I just laughed.

"We're somewhat friends right now. I'm not gonna tip toe around you." I told him

"Who said we were friends?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged, "I did, we're hanging out and that's what friends do."

"Friends." He muttered as if it was some foreign concept to him. From what I imagined, it probably was.


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you want?" I asked over the phone groggily, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"I thought we'd spend the day together again, you seem to be the only source of entertainment there is here darling." Kol's accent seeped through the line.

"I don't want to go out, I'm happily fine with staying in bed all day." I told him closing my eyes again, "What would we do anyways?" I asked sleepily.

"I don't know, your choice." Just as he suggested that my stomach made a very loud gurgle sound.

"Lets go out to eat," I told him "I'm hungry."

I heard a small chuckle, "Of course, I am rather hungry, we could stop at a sorority house. Now those girls are fun little things."

"No, I mean _human _food you idiot. If you want to eat college girls, do it on your own time." I muttered, of course I wasn't serious but I wasn't telling him what to eat, all I know is it'll make him mad and he'd eat me, and I'd rather not have that happen.

"Uh, uh, no need for that tone darling." He tutted, I rolled my eyes knowing he couldn't see me right now and I was glad considering I was in night shorts and a crop top. And I look like a troll in the morning.

"Anywaaaaaays," I ignored his tutting, "We can stop at the Grill and then we can go shopping. I need more clothes." I smirked knowing he wasn't about to agree to go shopping with me.

"We are not going shopping." HA I knew it.

"I am, so either you join me or spend another day, alooooneee." I told him getting up from the sanctuary I call my bed.

"Fine, I guess we could do some shopping. But no more than an hour." He sighed, taking me by surprise. He actually wouldn't mind going shopping with me? What kind of heckery was this?

"Um, uh, yeah. I'll be ready in an hour." I managed to say before hanging up.

-oOoooO-

Kol was parked outside my house literally an hour exactly, after we hung up. I sighed and threw on my vans and jacket before grabbing my phone and money to leave. My parents were working so I didn't really have to bother telling them where I was going. Surprise. Surprise.

I opened the door to Kol's car and slid in.

"Hello darling," He smiled. I just rolled my eyes,

"Lets get this show on the road!" I clapped my hands with out even bothering to greet him. I was beyond hungry and I didn't want to sit here and make small chit chat.

-ooOoooOO-

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" I asked Kol as I chowed down on my cheese fries and pizza.

"I don't eat human food, but if you are offering.." He trailed off, crossing his arms with a smirk.

"No I'm not, I think you've had enough of me." I smiled sarcastically.

"I can never get enough of you Gabrielle." He smiled at me. My heart fluttered at the sound of my name coming out of his mouth. _Why am I feeling like this?_

" I know, I'm just too irresistible." I flipped my hair over my shoulder, ignoring the feeling.

My phone buzzed as I got a text from Caroline. _Great, she probably knows I'm with Kol. _

**_Care: What r u doing with Kol?!_**

Just as I thought, I looked over my shoulder to see if she was anywhere in sight. There she was standing near the entrance with Matt and Elena. I rolled my eyes and texted her back.

_**Me: Chillax, we're just hanging out.**_

_**Care: Hanging out?! he tried killing u less than four days ago.**_

_**Me: Caroline, chill out. I'm fine. We're friends now. It's all gooddd in thaa hooddd ;D**_

_**Care: This isnt funny what is wrng w u?**_

I just sighed and put my phone away. She wasn't going to understand, not that I blamed her, but I wasn't going to bother explaining.

"Seems that your friends are a little unhappy that we are acquainted." Kol said looking over at their direction, obviously listening to their conversation.

"Well, I don't blame them. You did try killing me. Twice."

"Ah, I thought we put that in the past." He sighed as if it bothered him, but it really didn't.

"Hey, I'm just saying. It wasn't right. But it is in the past." I held my hands up, just then Caroline appeared at out table along with Matt and Elena.

"Hey Care, Hey Matt." I smiled

"What are you two doing?" Caroline asked harshly, ignoring my greeting. Rude.

"Currently eating." I said looking at the food that was sitting right in front of me. "Whaa 'bout you?"

"Gabby, how are you sitting here with _him?_ He tried to kill you. Kill!" Caroline snapped.

"Caroline! Cut it out. I am fine, now stop." I warned her, even though I wouldn't be able to do anything to her, given that she was a vampire.

"No, Gabby. I won't stop. You are having lunch with your attempted murderer! Are you stupid?!" She snapped back at me. Was she serious right now? No one, and I mean NO one calls me stupid.

"No Caroline I'm not. But it really isn't any of your business to be honest." I said crossing my arms.

"To hell it isn't! You're my best friend! I should have a say in who you hang out with!"

Like hell she did. Taking a deep breath I stood up from my seat, looking straight into her eyes.

"Was. Caroline. Was your best friend. I am simply your friend lost the title best friend when you decided to ignore me after I moved and began fucking the guy who was my first love and took my fucking virginity. And you actually don't have any say what so ever in who I see or hang out with. So if you'd excuse us, we will be leaving." I told her grabbing Kols hand and pushing past Matt and Elena. They were, from what I guessed from their facial expressions, too uncomfortable to do anything.

"Well that was rather interesting." Kol laughed once we got outside.

"Shut up Kol, it's not funny." I huffed folding my arms over my chest. I know what I said to Caroline was harsh but I couldn't help it, she could not tell me who to hang out with. "God! She is so controlling. I don't know who she think she is but she has absolutely no right to tell me what to do.!" I vented to Kol, awkward I know, but right now I didn't care I needed to get out all of my angry feels.

"Let's just drop the situation now.'' Kol suggested and I was absolutely fine with that.

"Yeah lets go I need more sweaters anyways." I sighed putting my seat belt on.

-ooOOo-

"Bloody hell, if we don't leave now I am going to kill everyone here.'' He growled as he leaned back on the sofa in the store.

We've only been here for an hour and all he's been doing is complaining. I don't know why he wanted to come then.

"Kol, shut up. I told you I needed to go shopping. You invited yourself, so suck it up." I laughed, I knew him threatening lives wasn't funny buuuuttt...

"Why do you women take so long to buy clothes, it's not that hard to grab some trousers and some shirts and you're done." he groaned, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Its not that easy, I need to actually like the clothes or I won't wear it and I'll just waste my money." I said looking at a Nirvana pull over, I as obviously going to buy it since they were one of my favorite bands.

"Should I get this in a small or medium?" I asked holding up the sweater.

"What the hell is a Nirvana?" he asked

"Why do I even talk to you?" I asked "You have spent too much time in that box." I told him grabbing the medium.

"Because I'm charming and irresistible." He smirked ignoring my box comment.

"No you're sadistic and weird." I joked.

"Keep telling yourself that, but we both know you can't resist me Gabrielle." He stepped behind me, whispering in my ear. A set of chills went down my spine (not the bad kind either) and I could feel my cheeks heat up. God what what was he doing to me?

I straightened my back, trying to ignore the feeling in my stomach, "You might be irresistible to other girls Kol, but I'm not one of them."

I could literally feel him smirking, "Are you sure about that," He moved my hair to the side and leaned closer, so his lips were almost touching my neck, "Sweetheart?"

My skin burned in desire once his hot breathe fanned my neck, I turned my self around so I was facing him. I needed him to know he didn't have any affect on me, even though he clearly did.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, "I am sure." Our lips barely brushing, it was literally taking me everything I had to not kiss him. "Sweetheart." I smirked before pulling away from him. Gabby: One, Kol: Zero. This attraction I had to him was not good. How was I even attracted to him? Sure he's hot as hell, but he tried to _kill _me. _Twice._

"You know, it's not nice to tease others Gabrielle." I heard him say as I went through the wracks of jeans.

I just shrugged, "Then maybe you should stop?" I suggested picking out a pair of light washed jeans.

-ooOoo-

Two hours was all it took and I'd say I did a successful job with the shopping, although Kol wasn't pleased with the time. Oh well.

"Kol, I'm tired." I whined as he drove to god knows where.

"Then sleep." he said, not really caring.

"I can't sleep in cars. Can't you just drop me off at home?" I asked, I didn't want to be out and about at the moment.

"If you invite me in yes." He smirked. I sure as hell wasn't going to invite him in. I wasn't sure why he didn't compel me to do so, but I wasn't gonna ask.

"We're not at that part of the friendship yet Kol, what kind of girl would I be if I did that now?" I asked in a fake southern accent, causing a look of amusement to appear on Kols face. "Can we go to your place?"

"Now what kind of guy would I be if I took you home?" He joked

I couldn't help but grin, "Come on, wouldn't you just love to take me home and have me in your bed?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

Kol's amused looked suddenly changed into a surprised one, but he quickly masked it.

"Now, I wouldn't have thought of you as such a harlot."

"I'm not a harlot," I huffed.

He just shook his head and smirked, changing directions, to what I guessed his house, making me laugh.

-oOoo-

"This is not what I had in mind when you mentioned having you in my bed." Kol huffed

"I told you I wasn't a 'harlot', and I told you, I'd be in your bed. Here I am in your bed." I waved my hands.

We were currently in Kols room laying down. Well I was laying down, he was being all broody in an armchair. Hey it's not my fault he had a dirty mind. I had kicked my shoes off and flicked on his TV.

"Come on , come watch a movie with me." I patted the spot next to me.

"That stuff is rubbish." He muttered, I rolled my eyes.

"Stop being such a baby and watch TV with me."

Reluctantly, he gave in and sat next to me, taking me by surprise.

"Now, what should we watch?" I asked flipping through the channels, "Oh! I know!" I said as I put on Buffy, The Vampire Slayer.

"What is this?" Kol asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Buffy, The Vampire Slayer." I couldn't help but grin.

"Are you serious?" he groaned, making me grin even wider.

"Yup" I said popping the P, leaning back.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hit me with another one Matty." I called out sliding my empty soda glass forward.

It was a Thursday and Kol was off doing god knows what, god knows where. Well I knew where he was and what he was doing; he was in Denver on a secret mission; befriending Jeremy Gilbert for Klaus. I don't know why, but I couldn't tell anyone or he'd tear my throat out. I'm not sure if he was serious or not but I didn't want to see. I'm just glad we have such a loving, understanding friendship... hah, not really. I wasn't happy with him threatening me... at all, not one bit. But it was what he did. He didn't have feelings, well none that he showed. I was just here for his amusement, and I'm glad he wasn't making me do anything I felt uncomfortable with, like sleeping with him, or being his personal blood bag. I let out a shudder thinking of that.

Don't get me wrong, behind the sociopath he is, he's super hot and I'd bang him, if that was my thing. I'm more of the 'I have to have legit feelings for you to get in the sack with you' type of gal. And even though he made me feel tingly inside, doesn't mean I have feelings for him. I can't let my lusty feels to cloud my judgment.

"Gabs, this is your fifth cup? Are you alright?" he asked, making me let out a loud sigh. I tended to go on soda binges when I was upset.

"No Matt, I'm a lonely soul at the moment." I said plopping my face on the bar counter.

I had gotten so used to spending time with Kol that I had no friends. Matt was either off with his weird little scooby gang or working. Tyler has been MIA for the last 42324 years. Well like week or two but still, I haven't seen him in a while and whenever I call him all I get is voice mail. Now I know what he felt like when I was in England, well I mean if he would have called me, but he didn't. And i haven't talked to Caroline since I lashed out on her last week. Oh well.

"What are you talking about? Where's your lover boy?" He asked sliding a cup of coke my way.

I scowled at him, "Matt, for one, he is _not _lover boy. We're friends. And two, he's out on a leave." I said, gulping down the contents of the glass afterwards.

"You two are pretty cozy." He shrugged, "And it's weird thinking he has friends, let alone one that's human."

"True friendship comes in many forms Mattchew. Tall, short, fat, skinny, dead, undead, alive. All forms."

"You're so weird." He laughed.

This time it was me who shrugged, "Less talking and more soda Matty." I sighed sliding my glass to him. I was hopeless. A fool. Why was I acting like this?

-ooOOoo-

"Dude, when are you coming home?" I asked Kol over the phone as I walked to my locker. It was finally Friday and that would make it a week since Kol's been gone.

"Why? Miss me sweetheart?" He asked, I could basically feel him smirking.

"Well, duh. Everyone here is so boring. They're either busy plotting against your bro' or not wanting anything to do with me." I laughed, "I think that's because I spend time with you. Maybe I should stop." I joked.

"You couldn't stay away if you tried darling." He said cockily.

"That's what you think, but I'm not so sure." I grinned putting my books away.

"Please, it's been only a week and you miss me terribly."

"I said I miss you. But not terribly. I think you're a little full of yourself there Kol." I laughed "Anyways what are you doing?"

"I'm off to the batting cages with my new mate."

"So your secret mission was a success?" I asked, feeling happy for him, but bad for Jeremy.

"Secret mission?" He sounded confused.

"Duh, what you're doing now is a mission, and I had to keep it a secret, although I don't have anyone to tell. Sad really. Started out with four friends and now I'm down to two and a half." I sighed

"Two and a _half_?"

"Well, yeah, I have you and Matt. And then Tyler, but Tyler has been MIA for like ever sooo..." I trailed off.

"Why is it that your friends are all males?" He growled. Woah, was he _jealous_? Of _Matt and Tyler. _I almost laughed. Me and Matt? No way! And Tyler is old news. He moved on and so have I. Sure I got butterflies every once and a while when I spoke to him. But I was so off that train.

"Calm down Romeo. They're _friends_. Nothing more. And same goes to you." I told him. "Anywaaaaaays, I need to go. I have a free period and I have a ton of make up work from missing two days last week. You are ruining my academic record."

"Of course darling that's what I'm here for. Don't miss me too much." He said before hanging up. What a loser.

-oooOoo-

"Here to let ya know boy, ooh boy, I make dough but don't call me doughboooy" I rapped pimp limping around my room.

I was currently having a rap sesh in my room. Nothing like old school Ice Cube. I mean it's what ya do when you have allot of friends. Just joking. Matt was too busy to love me and Kol was still gone. I really needed to make new friends. Turning off my music, I threw on my converse and a beanie and headed out to town.

"Friends, friends. How to make friends?" I muttered to myself as I drove to the Grill. It was easy for me to make friends at my boarding school because I was forced to share a room with three other girls, and thankfully for me they were all lovely and introduced me to their friends, so I didn't have to socialize by myself. But now, I was a lone wolf, a lonely trooper. In this on my own and I was not the up forward social type which is why I hadn't really tried to make friends again.

Maybe I should just hang out with Lisa if she was on shift. I could hang out with her, harass her and make her feed me. Yeah, that sounded good. I parked my car and headed into the Grill.

"Lisi!" I called out sitting at the bar.

Thankfully, she was working. Good that gave me something to do for a while.

"What can I do for ya Gabby?" She smiled, she was so good at her job aw.

"Hit me up with some coke." I winked sliding a five dollar bill to her slyly. Causing me to get a weird look from the man next to me. I just sent him a wink too.

"Ok, I got a bit for you." She joked, going into the back.

"Well, well, well. What a surprise to see you here." An familiar accent said from behind me.

"No way!" I turned around to find Kol standing there with his usual smirk, "What are you doing here?!" I asked jumping up to engulf him in a hug, which he hesitantly returned.

"Well seems like my 'secret mission' is over. And I have nothing better to do so I have returned in case my brother needs me." He said taking the seat at the bar, next to mine.

"Are you sure it's not because you missed me so much, you felt your heart break every second you were away from me?" I cooed jokingly.

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't that." He said seriously, making my smile drop.

"Well then." I huffed turning to the other man.

"Come on darling," He put his hand on my shoulder, making heat up instantly. I shrugged him off, not wanting to feel the burning sensation of his touch.

"Here's your soda Gabby. Sorry it took so long." Lisa smiled handing me my drink.

"Thank you Lisi!" I smiled drinking my cola.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked Kol, batting her eyelashes. She was obviously trying to flirt with him, and I couldn't help but feel weird. Was I _jealous? _No, that was ridiculous.

"No, I'm fine for now." Kol dismissed her, making me feel a bit better. At least he wasn't giving into Lisa's flirty ways.

Once Kol and I were alone again I turned away from him.

"Come on Gabrielle, don't be like that." He growled putting his hand on my shoulder. Instantly making my skin tingle, making me shrug him off.

"Gabrielle." He growled again, making me smirk. But I still didn't turn around

"You are bloody impossible." He muttered getting up from his seat.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked following him to the exit, but before I could catch up to him, he flashed out.

Ugh, are you kidding me.

"Kol? Kol?!" I called for him looking around outside.

He was literally with me two minutes. Turning around to go back in, something in the alley caught me eye, walking closer to see hat it was I stopped in my tracks. All I saw was Kol with his teeth deep into some girls neck. It was like something was blocking the air from my lungs, seeing him there, in his natural state. I didn't know what to make of it. Before he could notice I was there, I turned to my car, getting out of there.

-ooOoo-

The whole drive home, I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach. Why did I feel like this? I knew what he was, what he did, what he had done to me when I became his friend. Why was I so uneasy about hearing about him doing the same to someone else.

_Because you're human, you know what it feels like to be a blood bag. He's a monster. Nothing good left in him. _ My mind snapped at me. But that wasn't it. Well the first part was true, but he wasn't a monster. He was lost. He has had his emotions off for centuries. It's all he knows. He has good left in him, I've seen it and we've only been friends for a week. There was good in him and I was gonna try to find it. I wasn't gonna abandoned him. He was my friend now and he needed me.


End file.
